Cryptic messanger
by hypnotic poison
Summary: *chapter revised* The company grieve for the loss of Gndalf at Lothlorien. There they meet Haldir's daughter who knows the way to Mordor...r+r=update!


Disclaimer: don't own Lord of the rings oh but how I wish I owned Legolas *stares into space, grinning maniacally*  
  
I would like to thank reviewer who pointed out my. Mistakes and I have hopefully corrected them. He he  
  
this is my first fic so don't flame too bad but if you do I'll use them to keep my feet warm!  
Ithila rode in and out of the shadows of the enclosed wood she could see the opening ahead of her and the refection of the moon on the glass like water. It seemed to be urging her to go on, the moonlight lighting her path and showing her where she should go. She could feel her heart beat rise as she wondered what would become of her and what lay ahead.  
The speed of Ithila's pitch-black stallion was making her look and feel as if she was flying. The thought had crossed her mind that at this moment she could have passed for one of the ever cold and elusive black riders. She had heard of these demons in stories that her father had told her when she no more than a small child. These stories had captured her imagination and inspired her soul. She had always wanted to go on adventures from a young age but was forbidden to leave the city. She envied the warriors and adventures, she wanted so to go with them and escape from her sanctuary.  
  
Her father was to over protective. He never wanted his little girl to leave his arms, and grow up into the women she now was.  
Ithila's father had a death warrant on any ones heads that touched or even smiled at his little girl.  
She couldn't help but let out a small laugh and a smile graced her now moonlight face. The chill of the morning breeze brushed past her pale cheeks. The slow process of morning had begun. Ithila had left at nightfall and had been ridding all night. The speed of her only companion was now beginning to decrease she would have to stop soon what ever happened.  
As she came into the opening of the wood she realised what a perfect night she had chosen to leave. It was a full moon and its last rays of light were lighting her path. The moon highlighted the trees and seemed to pick up the tiny things. Things that did not matter and yet they gleamed in the light touch of the moon. Shadows pitch-black coat shone in the light and even his deep endless eyes, which never seemed to have any colour gleamed. Her horse seemed to have changed from the dark figure of the night to something of immense beauty.  
Ithila gazed back past the deep dense forest that she had been riding through. The edge of the wood was no different to any other, nothing of spectacular beauty stood out and nothing that would intrigue adventures, just a plain old wood. Though Ithila knew different she could see that past the plain exterior of the wood was the magical and enchanting Lothlorien, the place where she had grown up.  
Ithila knew the secret of the wood, see knew where the great oaks and chestnut trees had laid their roots at the begging of time and had continued to grow, the ever-winding staircases that seemed to grow with them. The bewitching blue haze and calming music that constantly played the melody's that evade the mind and the senses. The Realm of Lothlorien the place that captured her mind, the place she never wanted to leave. Before Ithila left, she had taken one final look at the place that held her dreams as a child.  
  
It looked even more beautiful under the filtering rays of the moonlight; each lonely ray  
  
enhancing one tiny detail but contributing to the beautiful site that was Lothlorien. A she rode away the light tune that filled the air seemed to biding her fair well.  
Ithila sighed as she returned her self from the memory, she thought of her father and the few friends she had. Ithila didn't have many friends but the few she did, she held close, she trusted them with everything. Most of the elves her age were finding ways to entrap the most breathtaking elf around.  
They were not interested in fighting or exploring so most of her friends were male. Except Amrun she was one of the prettiest elves around and still she preferred to play fight and explore some unknown part of the woods. Ithila loved her father and her friends but could not contend with being copped up in that birdcage when there was the rest of Middle earth to explore. As Ithila dismantled shadow and her gaze was caught by the stillness of the lake. The water was so still and calming that any tiny ripple seemed out of place. The peaceful tranquillity calling to her and the silent ripples coaxing her into the unknown deeps. She pushed her brown hair behind her ear and undid her brown leather boots. She slipped her delicate feet out and onto the rocks, feeling each intricate pattern on her soles. Ithila stepped forward into the cold water. She placed both her feet in, and it no longer felt so cold, it felt strangely comforting! The waters' calling had become stronger and was  
  
summoning her to visit the cold grasp of the water. She was about to dive in when an unfamiliar voice broke the waters trance.  
  
"Excuse me, Could you point us in the direction of the nearest eating  
  
establishment." Ithila steadied herself then slowly turned around the child like figures stood very still as Ithila amber gaze met his.  
  
The other child spoke up "I think what my companion is asking for is some food." Ithila stepped out of the water and onto the grass she slowly walked past the hobbits and  
  
over to shadow. She opened on of the leather pockets she slipped a small object into her pocket and dried her feet; the curly hared child spoke again "I am Merry Brandybuck and this is." The other who spoke first, "This is an exceedingly hungry Pippin Took of the Shire" cut off Merry.  
  
The two looked at each other and turned back to the elf that seemed to be ignoring them. Ithila slipped back her boots on and began to casually walk back over to what she could only assume to be children. She kneeled in front of Pippin and reached back into her pocket and handed him an apple. "And I am Ithila Evergreen of Lothlorien, tell me where are your parents." Pippin nearly choked on his apple and spurted out "We are not  
  
children, we are hobbits of the Shire and we are on a quest." Merry smiled and stood up straighter as pippin boasted about what they were doing, and then his face dropped as her realised that they didn't know whether she could be trusted. Ithila was now very intrigued in the two hobbits she couldn't resist.  
She had to ask wanted to know more "A quest? What sort of quest." Pippin was not thinking he felt comfortable around her, he went to tell her more but was fiercely nudged in the ribs by merry who was not amused but spoke up "We are on a quest for food."  
  
Pippin shook his head and stepped in front of Ithila "That's not it, I thought that we were helping protect Frodo and the ring." Merry stopped and glared at pippin.  
  
Ithila looked carefully at the two hobbits she realised that if was going to learn more about Frodo and the ring she would have to gain Merry's trust. "This Frodo that you speak of can you take me to him I would very much like to speak to him." Merry still looked very wary " Please do not fret I will bring no harm to him I have no weapons or any power." She looked at the hobbit and smiled sincerely, but merry still didn't seem convinced.  
"If I give you something of immense importance to me will you take me to Frodo." Merry stepped forward cautiously. "If you harm Frodo I would destroy what you have entrusted to me." Pippin spoke up " what would be so important to an elf who does not value mere objects." Ithila smiled at the inquisitive hobbit. "For one so small you do ask a lot of questions," pippin took this as a complement and was now smiling from ear to ear. "The necklace my mother gave me before she died it was the only thing she ever gave me she said one day I would find out its true purpose but I still have no idea what she meant."  
Pippin now looked extremely confused and whispered into Merry's ear "I didn't think elves could die, I thought they could live for eternity." Ithila heard him and looked up form the necklace she had been staring at she answered his question in a very still voice "they can only die if they are murdered, take their life or die of grief. My mother was killed she died from poisoning but I was too young to know what sort. They never found out who killed her and I don't spouse they ever will." A small delicate tear was finding it's way down Ithila's cheek. When she realised that she had left herself totally open she suddenly stood up and said, " Well sir's, are you going to take my offer or will I have to find him on my own?" Merry and Pippin both jumped at her tone of voice. Merry took the pendent off Ithila.  
"I do warn you, If you do attempt to harm Frodo you will probably lose your life since it is not only us hobbits that have sworn to protect Sir Frodo Baggins of the Shire." Ithila tried to hide her amusement as she replied " Thank you for the warning but I have no intention of harming Frodo, shall we go." Ithila walked over to shadow and the slight felling of something missing arose. Her heart felt forlorn, Ithila's mind felt lost for a slight second then recovered. Ithila steadied herself a lead shadow so she was following the hobbits. 


End file.
